Magatsu Inaba
Magatsu Inaba is a dungeon within the Midnight Channel in Persona 4. Its entrance is the Ominous Bedroom, which was the first area in the other side encountered by Yosuke, Chie and the protagonist. Profile *'Background music': "Long Way" *'Available': December 7 *'Deadline': December 24 *'Victim': N/A Magatsu Inaba is the reality in the Midnight Channel, in which it is unique from other dungeons, as Magatsu Inaba is only available in the events of the Normal Ending Arc, in which the Protagonist must resist the temptation of killing Taro Namatame, the primary suspect of the bizarre murder case and points out the probability of another potent killer. Through the Investigation Team's reanalyze of their situation, they realized that the most potent killer is none other than Tohru Adachi, the assistant of Ryotaro Dojima. Realizing this, the Team is informed that Namatame is going to have his transportation and rush to the Hospital, where they trick Adachi into accidentally revealing his connection with the murder cases. In an act of desperation, Adachi runs away from them and enters the Midnight Channel as his final escape. Tracking down Adachi, it turns out he lies within the very first reality the Protagonist, Yosuke and Chie ended up in — Mayumi Yamano's reality, the Ominous Bedroom. Upon finding Adachi, the detective reveals that his true, twisted malevolent personality, and more importantly, his confessions of being the murderer of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi, the first two victims. Adachi then reveals his masterplan of overrunning the real world with fog, creating a stasis world where shadow reigns the reality and taunts the Team of entering his reality. Adachi later became surprised when the Team actually gives in to his taunts. Calling the Team "losers", he wonders aloud why wouldn't they take life simpler by just studying, growing up, and getting through marriage. Magatsu Inaba takes the form of a twisted maze, covered in yellow police tape, potholes, and signposts, and it's most striking quality being designed with blood-colored surroundings and skies. It represents Adachi's malevolent personality, and his resentment of being sent to a small, boring, rural area such as Yasoinaba after his accidental mistake in his job, which he refers Inaba as "boonies". Oddly enough, Magatsu Inaba is separated into two separate worlds; Magatsu Inaba and Magatsu Mandala, in which the former being the true lair of Adachi and the latter being the hiding place of Adachi's seal to lock the Team in an infinite loop within the first two floors of Magatsu Inaba. Upon reaching the final floor, Adachi sarcastically gives the Team a round of applause, and expresses his disappointment and hatred in humanity. Ignoring Adachi's words, the Investigation Team engage Adachi in a fight. During battle, Adachi reveals his talents of summoning a Persona, in which the Persona taking the form of Izanagi. However, unlike the Protagonist', Adachi's Izanagi takes a bloodied and vein-covered form. After his defeat, Adachi reveals to be actually possessed by an entity called Ameno-sagiri, who is the real mastermind behind Adachi's plans of filling the world with fog. However, Adachi was not totally possessed by Ameno-sagiri, and he is still to blame for the murders. Depending on the Protagonist' actions, after defeating Ameno-sagiri, he may directly access to the Normal Ending event; which results in Adachi being arrested and the Team successfully defying Ameno-sagiri's plans. Alternatively, he can accesses the True Ending Arc, which the Protagonist must first fulfill several prerequisites after events of Ameno-sagiri's defeat. Treasures *Locked chests: Magatsu Kiba, Nubatame Suit, Book of the Void, Gale Vow, Inferno Vow, Icicle Vow Persona Shadows Magatsu Inaba Magatsu Mandala Note: * Light blue box denotes Shadows that appear during rainy days. * White box denotes rare Shadows. * Free Bambino only appears via Great King's summon. * Despite Glorious Hand's HP count is shown to be 999 via analysis, it is 9,999 when fought. Bosses Magatsu Mandala Note: *Envious Giant must be defeated before continuing to the final floor of Magatsu Inaba. Magatsu Inaba Note: *The battle with Ameno-sagiri follows right after depleting all HP count of Adachi; all HP and SP spent during the battle with Adachi is not recovered during Ameno-sagiri's battle.